My Little Secret
by redblackmood
Summary: Well, it's about the host club getting blackmailed for some very funny reasons and how someone can help. Hence forth it does have a slight romance but not much. I've added new characters and will basically go with the flow of the Host Clubs funny moments.


Author's Note

_**Ok. I don't know why I'm writing this but here goes nothing. Just to give you a minimal idea of how I got this story into play is from many dreams of mine. Why I have such crazy things in my head, I don't know. For sure it has something to do with the music I listen to. Darn youtube! Oh well, enough of my babbling typing! READ ON!**_

_**I don't own anything about Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters except for mine and the plot I made up! This Is The Latest I've Done. In order for this to go on I need Reviews & Criticism!**_

" Thorn you and you're brother are going to be late! Can't you get up for once in the daylight? Don't make me come up there!"

First day of school. High school to be exact. But if you had to go to one in the middle of a town you don't even know the name of, what's the point? Especially when your aunt used to be the queen bee at that very school. Yeah I know, your aunt right? Is it a typo? No, it's not. Our heroine and hero (still deciding on that part) don't have parents, but we'll get to that later.

With heavy uneven steps a tall and somewhat dark figure swings open a cherry wooden antique door only to find a room darker than a cave opened after two thousand years. Glancing around for some light switch to see a moan is somewhat slightly heard. Here our dark figure gives up on that chance of a light switch.

" Thorn get your lazy slothful body up! I have no time to be late. This is your first day of any high school and my second year of any high school. –SIGH- and I don't want to have a bad start already," her brother Mark, said with a cracked voice.

He bends slightly trying to reach anything on the floor. Nothing. Instead he throws himself will a chuckled " Heave, Howe!"

His face comes in contact with a closed fist telling him to get the heck out. With the clap of her hands light floods the room. Boxes full of little trinkets could be seen stacked up along the dark blue walls. A closet sliding door with mirrors is in the corner nearest to a firm black and white sheeted bed with a border of steel in the back. Moved satin curtains reveal windows with a desk overlooking the scenery of trees. A broken alarm clock and a sleek red messenger bag are placed randomly on it.

" Can't you see I don't like to be waken up by the looks of you?"

A dark figure dressed in a sea of black clothing (not like your regular pjs) fumbles out of bed or a coffin at that.

"No skin can be seen or any hair at all. If they didn't tell someone you were a girl how would anyone know. Especially since you hit like a man!" her older brother by one year, Mark comments (loudly).

At the age of 17 and on the brink of manhood, Mark Takishamin is one of the many heirs to the family business. This family business was of course fine wood making and handcrafting. As for his support, his only family member with the same name is his little sister Thorn; due to a plane crash in which his parents died. Many would describe him as a mellow, graceful guy who kind of known to harass his own sister (for fun, No bro x sis!) With light black hair and streaks of gray that cover his left eye half way, and almond colored and shaped eyes, he can sweep you off you feet.

" Can it. Who cares about anything like that? Life goes on without knowing. Why do you think there are so many problems with the world? People need info they don't need, and why do you need to actually know someone. After all, no one knows even who they are! So get out before I half kill you," Thorn Takishamin says in a cruel monotone.

As a 16 year old who was the only survivor of her parents plane crash, Thorn Takishamin changed from that day she saw her parents go right before her eyes at only 7. Once a little girl of happiness she developed a border from everyone else and only wore black from the day of the funeral. For some reason unknown to anyone she developed a skill in any form of combat and won't show any skin or her face.

" Stop going on about that stuff, it's depressing. Besides that, we need to go to school. This is the one mom and aunt went to! It counts from today on how we live up to mom's and partly dad's name! Anyway it will be fun. Just think… Ouran High School Academy!"

" Haru-chan! You want to eat cake with me? Takashi got chocolate mousse!" Honey-sempi said in a little but high-pitched voice.

" Not right now, I have to study…" Haruhi retorted with a sigh.

" That would seem so since lately you have started lacking in your studies. After all you are here just because of a scholarship." Kyoya commented in a tone most familiar with everything going on.

" Also, Tamiki and I have something to report. Just this week the host club has had fewer guests and received two anonymous notes. It seems we have a new rival."

" So just find the culprit, kick him out, and everything's just peachy! Right Haruhi?" the twins chorused in harmony with swaying movements towards the poor girl.

" WHAT! That is no way for a host to act, even if there is a rival! (Change in Character Mood) A host is to take up to the challenge and play fair with everything he's got. In our case, we have everything to choose from! Now, who could ever resist that?" Tamiki stated with a high authority gesture of the hand.

With a sudden flash of light the twins take Tamiki to the side and whisper something he couldn't say no to.

" Hey boss, if we find someone who can resist the entire host club you let us pick what Haruhi wears for the new theme of Neko boys!" Hikaru slithered with a sly smile.

" Just give us two weeks, and well show you!" Kaoru suggested.

" You know you can't resist her in something like this!" they chorused.

Tamiki concentrated on a tight looking tiger stripped suit cut from above the knees and a matching swirled tail in the back. A set of cat ears went with it.

~~~~~~~~~Inside Tamiki's Head~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~Bloop!

" Don't I look fierce sempi?" Haruhi boldly states as she is posed in a catlike stance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tamiki, I've never seen you like this before. Isn't that right, Bereznoff." Nekozawa said in a deceiving tone as he popped out of nowhere as usual.

This gave Haruhi a very strange feeling about what their conversation was about. Just a little too strange.

" Just what are you guys talking about over there!" The girl demanded with an annoyed attitude.

"Nothing!" the three choked out while Nekozawa still stood between them with Bereznoff gesturing that there was more to that. Then it happened. Everyone stayed still, without a moment of breath. Footsteps were heard outside the door, coming closer and becoming more loudly. An envelope was pushed from under the carved cream door. Now the steps turned, fainting into the halls.

The members hesitated to move but then Kyoya shuffled to the paper and stomped on it.

"What are you doing? We haven't even read it and your getting rid of the evidence! Mommy-SOB- how could you?" Tamiki cried as he was on his knees, basking in a glowing light over him. Petals of red roses flowed everywhere in the air.

" We already know what it is. I do not see the point of wasting time reading it." Kyoya coolly commented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Powerful Motor!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-! The beautiful and substantial Host club has a blackmailer! What a pity to be hated for your one true talent…Beauty! Will the host club find out who it is? And how will they deal with the blackmailing that could tear the very stronghold of the Club apart?" Renge stated with passion, as she sat in a fancy tea chair with a mike in her hand.

" Renge, do you have information you're not telling us?" Haruhi said with an unpleasant tone and marked lines on the side of her face.

Author's Note

_Please comment and criticize me! I really appreciate it. Don't forget I take plot ideas too!_


End file.
